The invention set forth in this specification is primarily directed to the combination of so-called overhead doors such as garage doors with auxiliary screen doors which can be utilized to close off a door opening when the principal door is in an opened position. The invention, however, is considered to be capable of being utilized with other than garage and/or screen doors.
The nature of the problem to which the invention set forth herein is directed can be best explained by referring to the utilization of many garages. Although in theory a garage is intended to be utilized in storing items such as vehicles in fact garages are commonly utilized for many other purposes. Frequently they are employed as workshops. Frequently they are employed as leisure areas. Because of the manner in which most garages are constructed they seldom have adequate ventilation and/or illumination for such various secondary uses.
As a consequence of this when garages are commonly employed for secondary purposes as are indicated in the preceding discussion it is commonplace for the doors to such garages to be left open. This is disadvantageous for several reasons. Since a garage is normally constructed so that its principal door is accessible from a street there is always the possibility of thievery occurring should a garage with its principal door opened be left unattended. Also, when such a door is left open there is the problem of insects and/or various types of animals entering such a door to the detriment of any person in a garage and/or any items within a garage.
A recognition of these factors has lead to a recognition of the desirability of providing an auxiliary screen door or an auxiliary screen door structure for use with conventional garage doors when such conventional doors are in an opened position. An understanding of the invention does not require a detailed consideration of such prior structures. Such prior structures are considered to be undesirable for one or more of a variety of different reasons. Frequently they are comparatively expensive and/or hard to install. Frequently they have been constructed so as to be disadvantageous because of the possibility of damage. It is considered that certain of them have been inconvenient to use.